Senshi
Information Senshi is a samurai with four hands, wearing a suit of armor that protects him from his enemies. He has a Daishō (meaning long sword and short sword), Heiwa and Hankustu (Heaven and Hell) that he uses to try and protect the peace. His other two hands are only used when he is disarmed, and he delivers hard blows to his opponent to knock them out. Personality A warrior filled with honor and loyalty, Senshi has respect to all, even his enemies. He is kind and merciful to everyone, even in battle, where he attempts to only strike his opponent late into battle where he has enough power to end it in one turn, to minimize the pain. He is loyal to the battle, and refuses to run away, even when at a clear disadvantage. He does not fear death, instead seeing it simply as a reason for him to train and learn more. History Ability Cards *'神聖な手裏剣 (Holy Shuriken)' **'Effect: '''Subtract 400 Gs from an opponent. If the opponent is Darkus, subtract an additional 200 Gs. *'サムライ忍耐 (Samurai Patience)' **'Effect: Next turn, any three Abilities chosen by Senshi are doubled in effect. This Ability cannot be countered. *平和維持軍 (Peacekeeper)' **'Effect: Add 500 Gs to Senshi and subtract 300 Gs from his opponent. If his opponent has attacked anyone other than Senshi in this round, subtract an additional 200 Gs from him/her. *古代の盾 (Shield of the Ancients)' **'Effect: Nulify the last Ability used by the opponent, and add 400 Gs to Senshi. This Ability can only be countered after Senshi uses a damaging Ability after the effects of this card. You can choose to have this Ability affect an ally instead, but it can only be countered after Senshi uses a damaging Ability *静かな土地 (Tranquil Land)' **'Effect: Add 600 Gs to each Bakugan on Senshi's side. They cannot attack or use damaging Ability cards in the next turn, however the turn after one of their damaging Ability cards is doubled in power. *手裏剣の嵐 (Shuriken Storm)' **'Effect: Subtract 300 Gs from each opponent. Double the effects of '''Holy Shuriken. *'ブレードライトニング (Blade Lightning)' **'Effect: '''Add 100 Gs to Senshi, and double the effects of one Ability. That one Ability needs two Ability cards to counter it. This Ability cannot be countered in any way. *'ライジングサンスタイル (Rising Sun Style)' **'Effect: Add 600 Gs to Senshi, and nulify all Abilities played by the opponent last round. Daishō Ability Cards *平和と戦争 (Peace and War)' **'Effect: Convert all standard damaging Ability Cards of one Bakugan into Abilities that heal Gs. Their other effects can also be used, but only if they are positive (subject to a judge to decide whether an Ability is positive, as in non damaging nor hurtful to anyone). In turn, all it's special Ability Cards (such as Fusion and Ultimate, as well as any unique ones it has) deal double damage, and any ones that grant that Bakugan Gs instead transfer into ones that subtract Gs. This Ability cannot be countered. *規律 (Discipline)' **'Effect: Add 600 Gs to Senshi, and unlock the Bushido Ability Cards. *ホーリーストライク (Holy Strike): ' **'Effect: Subtract 300 Gs from the opponent. The opponent's next Ability is havled in power. This Ability cannot be countered. Ultimate Ability Cards *真サムライ (True Samurai) : ' **'Effect: For 3 of Senshi's turns, use all the effects of Bushido Ability Cards freely, without having to meet the requirements. You are only allowed to use '''ホーリーストライク (Holy Strike), as well as 神聖な手裏剣 (Holy Shuriken). 'You may use one Ability per turn, and you can use the previous two Abilities as much as you want. After the effects of this Ability, they are considered used, even if you didn't use them before this Ability. They can be regained through another effect. This Ability cannot be countered. For the purpose of '義 (Rectitude), 'choose between the two abilities. After the effects of this Ability, Senshi's Gs are halved and his standard Ability Cards are halved in power. Bushido Ability Cards Note: These are passive. You start always with '誠 (Honesty) ''',and can switch between effects. *義 (Rectitude): If the opponent is lower than 1000 Gs, double the effects of any one Ability. You must not torture the opponent with this Ability and try to kill him/her as fast as possible. *勇 (Courage): If the opponent's Gs is higher than Senshi's + 500, add another damaging 300 Gs to any damaging Abilities Senshi uses against him/her. *仁 (Benevolence): If an ally of Senshi is less than half his/her G power, add 500 Gs to both Senshi and any ally that qualifies, as well as add 300 Gs to Senshi everytime he heals an ally. *禮 (Respect): This Ability has different effects, based on the opponent's attribute. **'''Haos: Add 300 Gs to Senshi everytime he uses a damaging Ability against the opponent. **'Darkus: T'he opponent can only use 2 Abilities per turn maximum. Also, these Abilities must be standard Ability Cards. **'Ventus: '''Any damaging effect Senshi uses on the opponent also applies to his allies. If the opponent has no allies, subtract 200 Gs from him/her each turn instead. **'Pyrus: Subtract 100 Gs from the opponent every turn, and their Abilities are halved in power. **'''Aquos: The opponent takes 300 Gs of damage every time they use an Ability. **'Subterra: '''The opponent's base Gs are subtracted from him/her, and are added to Senshi. *'誠 (Honesty): Add 400 Gs to Senshi each turn. *名誉 (Honor): If outnumbered, add Senshi's base Gs to him every turn. *忠義 (Loyalty): '''If an ally of Senshi is less than half Senshi's Gs, add 500 Gs to that ally, as well as double the effects of one Ability from that Ally's ability cards. Gallery Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Neathia's Demise Category:Deceased Category:Male Bakugan